Love You
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Hammersley kedatangan crew baru. Seorang Leading Seaman yang bertugas dibagian Electronic Technician. Leo Kosov Meyer lebih dikelan dengan sebutan 2Dads.. Crew-crew Hammersleypun mulai terjebak suatu hubungan yang tidak diizinkan. Cerita besaral dari beberapa season sea patrol dengan sedikit diubah dan ditambah.
1. New crew New problem

SEA PATROL

2Dads jadi main chara.. Diambil dari beberapa season dan di ubah sedikit. Chara bukan milik saya. Beberapa chara ditambah. Hope you guys'll like it..

**Chapter 1 – New crew new problem.**

"Morning all.." sapa CO saat menatap membernya di Bridge.

"Morning sir." Balas semua anggota.

"Well.. Aku minta semuanya berkumpul di luar. Ada pengumuman yang ingin aku sampaikan." ucap CO menatap semuanya.

"Pengumuman?" tanya Spider bingung.

"Turuti saja dan kau akan temukan jawabannya, Spider." Saran Charge menepuk pundak spider.

"Bomber.. Berapa jumlah crew Hammersley?" tanya CO saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan berbaris sesuai rank.

"21.." jawab Bomber pasti.

"Well.. Maka kita akan tambah satu member lagi." ucap CO membuat bingung dan kaget semuanya.

"Crew baru?" ucap E.T.

"Ya. Dia ditunjuk langsung dari pusat." jawab XO.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap CO memberi waktu.

"Leo Kosov Meyer. Nickname 2Dads" ucap pria berbadan bidang dengan rambut pirangnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Owh.. Jadi kau yang benama Leo.. Anak yang selalu bermasalah itu." ucap RO tajam.

"RO.." tegur CO.

"Kau bahkan sudah 3 kali pindah kapal." Sambung RO.

"RO!" tegur CO lebih keras.

"Ah.. Sorry sir. Hanya menyampaikan yang sebenarnya." ucap RO.

"Kau akan bekerja dimana bagian bersih-bersih?" sindir Chefo yang masih belum puas berargumen.

"Hey hear me you Able Seaman! I'm Leading Seaman, Electronics Tecnician!" hardik 2Dads.

"RO! Chefo! Stop!" hardik CO sebelum keduanaya buka mulut.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya XO menatap wajah 2Dads yang babak belur.

"Aa.. Aku ada sedikit argument dengan beberapa member di kapalku sebelumnya ma'am." Jawab 2Dads.

"Hah.. 2Dads akan bergabung bersama kita selama 3 tahun kedepan. Mungkin lebih. Aku harap tidak akan ada keributan yang kalian timbulkan." ucap CO mengingatkan. "Owh.. E.T. Mungkin kau harus belajar beberapa dari 2Dads." sambung CO.

"Yes sir." ucap E.T dengan senang hati.

"Apa itu tidak salah sir? E.T. jelas lebih cerdas dari dia." sambung RO.

"RO! Cukup.. Jangan membuat masalah dengan orang yang pangkatnya sama denganmu dan itu akan membuat keributan." ucap Nav mengingatkan.

"Bomber, tunjukkan cabin 2Dads." ucap XO memerintah.

"Yes ma'am.. This way 2Dads." ucap Bomber .

"Baiklah.. Kita berangkat." ucap CO.

"Yes sir." ucap semuanya mempersiapkan kapal.

**-Mess Room-**

"Sir.. About Leo.. I mean 2Dads. Apakah anda sudah baca?" tanya XO.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah profil dan catatannya. Sudah.. Aku sudah membacanya." jawab Co menikmati kopinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya? Dia sudah membuat kekecauan ditiga kapal sebelumnya." ucap Nav.

"Mungkin dia pernah bermasalah. Tapi memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya bukan ide yang buruk aku rasa." ucap CO menatap Nav.

"But sir.. Coba baca lagi.. Lihat.. Dia anak bermasalah. Dia sudah pernah masuk penjara sebelumnya dan itu saat dia SMP. Lihat.. Bahkan saat SD dia pernah beberapa kali di DO karna bertengkar." Nav masih bersikeras.

"Nav!" tegur Charge.

"Wha… Sir… Ini.. Apa ini benar?" tanya XO membaca profil 2Dads.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah catatan tentang dirinya yang membantu FBI dan CIA.. Tentu aku membacanya. Dan cob abaca kebawahnya." ucap CO.

"Dia dalam tahap seleksi tim S.W.A.T?!" ucap Swain tidak percaya.

"Anak ini luar biasa." komentar Charge.

"Sir.. Setauku seaorang anggota S.W.A.T tidak bisa bergabung dengan AL." ucap Nav berharap 2Dads akan ditendang keluar.

"Dia baru dalam tahap seleksi dan itu berarti dia legal berada disini." ucap CO.

"Kemampuan menembaknya luar biasa." ucap Buffer.

"Tentu saja, mengingat dia sudah pegang senjata sejak SD." ucap Nav ketus.

"Ok cukup.. Aku tidak mau dengar pendapat kalian lagi. Dia di sini berarti dia keluarga kita sekarang. Kembali keposisi kalian masing-masing!" perintah CO.

"Sir. Ada pergerakan aneh dari ini." XO membaca radar.

"Well.. Let's take a look.. Nav, Charge, 2Dads.. Hit the party." CO tersenym.

"Bu.. But sir.."

"Nav.. Now!" perintah CO.

"Yes sir." akhirnya Nav mengalah dan pergi bersama timnya.

"Baiklah X.. Siapkan RHIB untuk mereka." perintah CO.

"Yes sir."

**-Strange ship-**

"Australian Navy! Stop your vessel now!" perintah Nav.

"You okay?" Charge menatap 2Dads yang hanya diam.

"A.. Owh.. Yeah.." jawab 2Dads sadar dari lamunanya.

"Charge tanyai mereka, 2Dads bagian bawah, aku akan cek bagian atas." ucap Nav bergerak

"Mesin kapal kami rusak oleh karena itu kami tidak bergerak." kilah sang capten.

"Ok.. Biar aku check." ucap Charge pergi keruang mesin.

"Huh.. What's this.. This's… Oh no.." 2Dads yang bermaksud memberitahukan penemuannya pada Nav terhenti saat melihat salah seorang dari anak kapal menghampirinya.

"Look who's back.." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Shit!" 2Dadspun menyerang laki-laki itu, mendorongnya ke tembok. Kurang awas, 2dads nyaris terpeleset dan laki-laki itu balik menyerang 2Dads.

"Huh.. Dumb.." ucap laki-laki itu saat mendorong 2Dads ketumpukan pancingan yang melukai telinga belakang 2Dads.

"ARGH!" 2Dads mencoba balik menyerang.

"Stupid!" laki-laki itu melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah serta mengambil sebuah gallon dan melayangkannya kewajah 2Dads.

"Kau ingat kau membuat lawakan aneh padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang ini lawakan dariku." ucap laki-laki itu melayangkan pukulan terakhir membuat pingsan 2Dads.

"?! 2Dads?!" ucap Nav menatap 2Dads yang diseret masuk.

"I'm sorry Nav.." ucap 2Dads sekuat tenaga mengingat lehernya ditekan ke pintu membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Let him go!" ucap Nav menatap 2Dads yang makin lemah dengan wajah memerah.

"Here!" ucap laki-laki yang menyeret 2Dads melemparkan tubuh 2Dads ke arah Nav.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" seu Charge yang muncul dengan sebuah senapan.

"Aaa.. PUT YOUR GUN OR I'LL CUT HIS NECK!" ucap sang capten menarik rambut 2Dads mengarahkan goloknya keleher 2Dads.

"Tch.. Damn.." Chargepun mengalah.

"Let him go!" seru Nav menatap 2Dads yang kesakitan.

"SIT DOWN!" perintah sang capten membuat Charge tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Now let him go!" pinta Nav sekali lagi.

"Here!" ucap laki-laki itu melempar 2Dads dengan kasar.

"Hey boy.. You okay?" tanya Charge menepuk pelan pipi 2Dads berusaha menyadarkannya.

"C.. Charge…" ucap Nav saat tangannya yang menahan kepala 2Dads berlumuran darah.

"Nav this's Hammersely do you read me?" tanya CO lewat walkie talkie.

"Sir… No respond.." ucap RO.

"I'll talk to them. You two watch them!" perintah sang capten menanggapi panggilan CO.

"Come on boy.. Wake up will ya." ucap Charge masih berusaha membangunkan 2Dads.

"Ugh… C.. Charge.. Na.. Nav.." ucap 2Dads saat ia sadar.

"Oh.. Thank God." ucap Nav menghela nafas, sebenci apapun dia pada 2Dads dia tidak akan bisa membiarkan 2Dads tewas karna dapat merusak citranya.

"Charge apa yang… Ungh.."

"Easy boy.. Now everything's gonna be alright.. Now take a rest and don't think about anything, okay." pinta Charge.

"Charge.. I'm so sorry.. It's all my fault.." ucap 2Dads membuat bingung Charge dan Nav.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa mereka?" tanya Nav kesal sambil mengguncang tubuh 2Dads.

"Mereka bajak laut.. Dan aku gagal menangkapnya 1 tahun yang lalu." ucap 2Dads susah payah.

"Hey.. Calm down.. It's okay.. Just take a rest now." pinta Charge.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan capten Hammersley.." ucap sang capten terlihat ingin bernegosiasi.

"This's Hammersley CO speaking." jawab CO.

"Well.. well.. Berikan aku 10 kotak penuh amunisi dan kalian akan dapatkan gadis manis beserta engineer kalian. But.. The young one must stay.. Kami punya bisnis dengannya."

"Sir?" XO menatap CO yang tampak berpikir.

"X siapkan RHIB."

"But sir.. What about 2Dads?" tanya E.T.

"We can't just leave him." tambah Swain.

"Kita pikirkan caranya nanti. Saat ini siapkan RHIB dan amunisi." perintah CO

"Wa.. Wait! Hentikan!" ucap Nav melihat 2Dads yang diseret.

"Let me go!" ucap 2Dads memberontak.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Charge tidak bisa tinggal diam meihat 2Dads dikeroyok begitu saja.

"Hey stop!" Nav juga tidak bisa tinggal diam.. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pda CO apabila 2Dads tewas?

"Hey! Kalau kalian mau bersenang-senang, lebih baik bawa dia keruang bawah! Dan kalian berdua bawa 2 orang navy ini.. Kita akan melakukan pertukaran." perintah sang capten yang langsung saja dituruti anak buahnya yang langsung menyeret 2Dads berlawanan arah dengan Charge dan Nav.

2Dads hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya dilemparkan masuk keruang kosong berbau amis yang mengocok isi perut siapapun yang tidak biasa. Kedua tangan 2Dads diikat kerantai yang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Leo Kosov Meyer.. Right?"

"Yah so what?! Ung.." 2Dads merasa akan muntah kapan saja apabila ia membuka mulutnya.

"Hahahahahaha.. Take this!" 2 orang yang berada diruangan itu mulai memukuli 2Dads tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai 30 menit kemudian mereka mendengar teriakan dari boss mereka.

"Bawa bocah itu keatas.." perintah salah satu anak buah.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka menipu kita.. Kita akan pergi sekarang.."

"Oh?! 2Dads?!" Nav prihatin menatap juniornya yang babak belur itu.

"2Dads.. Oh God.." Charge hanya bisa menatap 2Dads mengingat dirinya terikat.

"Hey stand up will ya!" perintah laki-laki yang membawa 2Dads.

"Ungh… ARGH!" dengan sisa tenaganya, 2Dads mendorong laki-laki itu dan melompat ke air.

"Damn! Argh! Lupakan dia!"

"Sir! Seseorang melompat keluar kapal." ucap Spider memantau dengan teropongnya.

"Turunkan RHIB kedua!" perintah CO. "X do you read me?"

"Yes sir.."

"Attack!" perintah CO.

"Copy that. Let's go go go!" perintah XO memimpin penyerangan itu.

"Ungh…" disisi lain kapal terlihat 2Dads berusaha menaiki kembali kapal dengan berpegangan pada sebuah tali yang menjuntai keluar kapal. "Damn.. They got my gun.." 2Dads merogoh saku celananya berharap menemukan senajata yang bisa ia gunakan. "Great.." 2Dads mendapati Nunchaku yang ia simpan di saku celananya sebelum menaiki RHIB.

"What the hell!" hardik sang kapten masih kesal karna kehilangan mangsanya.

"2Dads?" ucap Charge pelan lebih terdengar seperti kumur-kumur saat melihat 2Dads yang mengendap-endap mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"ATTACK!" perintah sang kapten melihat RHIB yang mendekat. "Ugh…"

"Clear!" ucap Buffer saat RHIB team berhasil menguasai kapal tersebut.

"Nav? Charge? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Swain yang memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki keduanya.

"Yeah.. Dimana 2Dads?" tanya Charge menatap sekeliling.

"I'm here." ucap 2Dads keluar dari belik tumpukan kotak kayu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Wow.. You okay?" tanya Charge menahan tubuh 2Dads yang nyaris tumbang.

"Kita harus kembali ke Hammersley." ucap Swain selesai mencek keadaan crew baru Hammersley itu.

**-Hammersley-**

"2Dads.."

"Yes sir.." ucap 2Dads yang dalam posisi siap.

"Kamu tau aturan bukan?" ucap CO membuat 2Dads bingung.

"Yes sir." jawab 2Dads.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mematuhinya?" tanya Co lagi.

"Tidak mematuhi?" tanya 2Dads bingung.

"Sir?" XO tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. 2Dads yang baru saja menjadi pahlawan mendapat teguran dari CO.

"Ya.. Kau membahayakan 2 anggota Navy karna inikan.." ucap CO menatap kucing yang ada digendongan Bomber.

"A.. Sir.. That cat.."

"Kau mencurinya dari merekakan?!" hardik CO kesal.

"Bu.. But sir.."

"Tepat sehari sebelum kau masuk ke Hammersley kau mencuri seekor kucing!" hardik CO lagi.

"Aku tidak mencuri kucing itu. Aku membellinya."

"Membelinya dengan uang yang tidak setara dengan harganya!" ucap CO lagi.

"But sir.. Kucing itu mereka siksa! Aku berani bersumpah sebelum kucing itu bersamaku dia sangat kurus dan dekil. Lagipula semua barang yang mereka jual itu illegal dan merupakan hasil curian!" bela 2Dads.

"Atas dasar apa kau ikut campur dalam hal itu?! Itu urusan polisis setempat." ucap CO lagi. "Hey! Mau kemana?!" hardik CO melihat 2Dads pergi.

"Tentu itu urusanku sir.. Karna sehari sebelum aku diperintahkan pindah ke Hammersley aku tengah menyelidiki mereka! Dan jangan lupakan tentang apa yang tertulis di biodataku." bentak 2Dads saat kembali dengan selembar kertas dengan lambang NAVCOM dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang disana.

"Si.. Sir… Dia berkata jujur.. Aku disana saat itu. Saat itu aku berusaha menukarkan jam tanganku yang rusak kurang dari 24 jam yang aku beli dari mereka. Jika bukan karna 2Dads mungkin aku akan merugi dan tidak mendapat pengganti jam tanganku." ucap Sider membela.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tapi 2Dads.. Kau tetap dapat hukuman karna memasukan kucing ini ke kapal tanpa izin." ucap CO.

"Sir.. Aku mohon biarkan aku memelihara kucing ini.. Aku akan terima hukuman apapun." ucap 2Dads lagi.

"Baiklah.. Kau bisa memeliharanya.. Tapi kau harus menyikat seluruh lantai di Hammersley dengan sikat gigi!" perintah CO.

"Thank you sir! I'll do it.." ucap 2Dads senang.

"Here you go." ucap Bomber menyerahkan kuciing ditangannya.

"Dan 2Dads.." panggil CO lagi.

"Yes sir?"

"Segera temui Swain dan periksakan lukamu itu." ucap CO menatap luka-luka ditubuh 2Dads.

"Yes sir!" ucap 2Dads dengan senang hati.

"Kau lihat itu Nav.. Tidak semua yang buruk itu buruk." ucap E.T. menatap Nav yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Whatever." ucap Nav kesal.

**-Nurse Room-**

"Bagaimana Swain?" tanya XO melihat Swain yang selesai memeriksa 2Dads.

"Kepalanya lecet tapi tidak dalam begitu juga dengan luka dibelakang telinganya. Sisanya hanya memar-memar saja. Tidak berbahaya." terang Swain.

"Can I go now?" tanya 2Dads memakai uniformnya.

"Yes.." jawab Swain membiarkan 2Dads pergi.

"Hey.. What are you doing here kitty cat?" ucap 2Dads yang tengah sibuk membersihkan lantai Hammersley mendapati kucing peliharaannya mendatanginya dan dengan setia duduk manis disebelah 2Dads, menunggu majikannya.

"Meow.."

"Yeah right.. I don't understand.." ucap 2Dads kembali bekerja.

"Hey."

"Yes Nav?"

"Jangan pikir karna kau datang menyelamatkanku dan Charge kau sudah aku anggap disini.. Kebodohanmu dan sikap tidak tau dirimu itu tertulis jelas diwajahmu.. Lagipula aku yakin saat itu kau sebenarnya hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri! Get back to work!" perintah Nav melangkah pergi meninggalkan 2Dads yang hanya menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Ups.. I'm sorry." ucap Chefo yang lewat dan menumpahkan makanan yang ada dipiringnya didepan 2Dads, menambah kerja 2Dads.

PRANG!

"2Dads! What the hell!" hardik RO yang tersandung dan menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"2DADS!" kali ini Buffer yang kesal karna 2Dads yang menabraknya menjatuhkan jatah makan siangnya.

"What.. The… Hell.. IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" hardik 2Dads kesal.

"Now now.. Don't mad and get back to work.." ucap E.T. mendorong Buffer, Chefo, dan RO pergi.

"Setelah selesai disini lanjutkan keruang makan dulu." perintah XO.

"Yes ma'am." jawab 2Dads patuh.

**-Ruang makan-**

"Owh.. Kau mau kerja disini?" ucap Bomber melihat 2Dads yang datang dengan ember ditangannya diikuti seekor kucing dibelakangnya.

"Yeah.." jawab 2Dads meletakkan embernya dan mulai menyikat.

"Aku dengar dia tidak punya orang tua." ucap Chefo menatap 2Dads yang sibuk menyikat.

"Tidak punya orang tua? Lalu uang dari mana yang membuatnya bisa berada disini?" tanya RO polos.

"Mencuri? Bukankah itu tindakan yang kau lakukan sejak SD 2Dads?" tanya Nav menepuk pipi 2Dads yang masih sibuk menyikat.

"Stop it Nav..You guys too.." ucap Buffer menatap ketiganya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Nav yang terus membenci 2Dads begitu juga dengan Chefo.. entah itu hanya permainan singkat dari mereka atau apa.. Tapi kalau RO ia sudah mengerti karna RO tidak mengerti perasaan orang. Dia terlalu bodoh.

"What.. Kami hanya menyatakan fakta." ucap RO.

BRUK.

"2Dads! Stop!" perintah Buffer saat 2Dads memojokkan RO bersiap menghajarnya.

"I'll go now.." ucap Chefo pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa disadari orang-orang.

"So what if I don't have parents?!" hardik 2Dads tidak mau melepaskan RO.

"Hey Hey.. Stop it boy!" perintah Charge berusaha menarik 2Dads.

"SO WHAT?!" 2Dads tetap tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Charge dan Buffer yang terus berusaha memisahkan keduya. Entah tenaga dari mana 2Dads tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tarikan Charge.

"Come…. on.." Buffer terus berusaha mendorong 2Dads.

"Ugh.."

"He.. Hey.. What's wrong?" ucap Charge yang menangkap tubuh 2Dads yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

"SWAIN!" teriak Buffer mencari pertolongan.

"Swain at the bridge. What's wrong?" tanya Bomber yang menghampiri Buffer.

"Yeah.. What's wrong?" tanya Chefo yang berdiri dibelakang Bomber.

"2Dads… He.. He suddenly unconscious.." ucap Buffer.

"What?! How?!" ucap Bomber berlari menuju ruang makan dan menemukan 2Dads yang tergeletak lemah dilantai.

"Don't know.. When they make some joke about his parents and yelled to RO he just collapse." terang Spider polos.

"What.. Don't look at me." ucap Nav berlalu pergi.

"I'll go call Swain." ucap Spider berlari menerjang Nav.

"You guys such a jerk ass hole!" bentak Bomber menatap tajam Nav lebih dibanding yang lain.

"I'm here. What happened?" tanya Swain yang langsung mengecek keadan 2Dads.

"I don't know." ucap Charge bingung.

"Okay.. We must move him to nurse room." ucap Swain.

"Buffer Charge." ucap CO menatap keduanya.

"Yes sir." ucap keduanya lalu mengangkat tubuh 2Dads.

"Nav, RO, Chefo.. Mess room.. Bomber you too." ucap CO melangkah pergi.

"Yes sir." ucap keempatnya berjalan dibelakang CO.

-Mess Room-

"What's that?" tanya CO menatap keempatnya.

"Sir.. I'm just said the true." ucap RO.

"Then STOP IT!" hardik CO lagi.

"I still can accept him.. He's stupid and have criminal record." ucap Nav.

"Why you hate him?!" tanya Bomber kesal.

"Bomber.. Next time no more bad words. You can go now." ucap CO mengizinkan Bomber pergi.

"What abou us?" tanya Chefo bingung.

"Chefo.. RO.. Just ONE more funny story.. Out from my boat! Got it?" tanya CO menatap keduanya.

"Yes sir, we're sorry." ucap keduanya menyesal.

"Not to me.. Go to 2Dads and say that." ucap CO lagi.

"Yes sir."

"Well What are you guys waiting? Dismiss!" CO mengusir keduanya.

"Aye sir."

"Can I go to? I've work to do." ucap Nav beranjak pergi.

"No.. What did I tell you about not everything bad is bad." ucap CO lagi.

"Okay.. I got it.. Now can I go?" tanya Nav lagi.

"Okay.. Go." usir CO.

-Nurse Room-

"How's he?" tanya Bomber menatap 2Dads.

"He's okay.. Just need rest. What about you?" tanya Swain.

"Hanya sedikit cerama tentang menghargai. Not much and I'm not in trouble." ucap Bomber lagi.

"Good. Now.. I've must go back to Bridge." ucap Swain berlalu pergi.

"Yes.. Thanks Swain." ucap Bomber.

"No prob."

"Hey.."

"2Dads? Feeling better?" tanya Bomber kemudian melakukan sedikit pengecekan.

"Yeah.. Just a little dizzy." ucap 2Dads lagi.

"Wow.. What did you think your doing?" tanya Bomber melihat 2Dads yang akan turun dari kasur.

"Back to work."

"No work young man.. Get back to your room and have a rest." perintah Bomber.

"Neh.. I'm okay Bomber. But Thanks.. You so sweet.. Wanna be my girlfriend again?" goda 2Dads.

"In your dream." ucap Bomber mendorong 2Dads menjauh.

"Hahahahahaha.. I'm just kidding." ucap 2Dads mengusap kepala Bomber kemudian berlalu pergi.

"2Dads!" panggi Chefo saat melihat 2Dads keluar dari nurse room.

"Owh.. Chefo, RO, and Spider right.. What you guys want?" tanya 2Dads menatap ketiganya bosan.

"We just want to say sorry.." ucap Spider.

"It's okay..It's not my first time got that kind of attitude. After all we're friends.. NO.. We are family.." ucap 2Dads memaklumi.

"No hard feeling?" tanya Chefo memastikan.

"No man.." ucap 2Dads tersenyum.

"So.. We're cool?" tanya RO.

"Yes.." ucap 2Dads tersenyum.

"Wow.. You really are something." ucap RO kagum.

"Well.. I must go back to work."

"What work?" tanya Spider lagi.

"Aaa.. Toothbrush… Hammersley floor." ingat 2Dads.

"Forget about that 2Dads.. That's just warm welcome from us." ucap CO yang sudah berdri dibelakang RO.

"CO?"

"Well.. This guys want me to give you some warm welcome.. So.." CO hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

"Thank you sir." ucap 2Dads tiba-tiba.

"No problem. Well.. You guys go back to your posission." perintah CO.

"Yes sir!" ucap keempatnya tersenyum.

TBC


	2. Will You?

Chapter 2 – Will you?

"Aku dengar kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Bomber." Ucap Chefo saat mereka tengah menikmati jatah makan siang masing-masing.

"Well.. She's my ex-girlfriend." jawab 2Dads menikmati makan siangnya.

"EX?!" RO menekan perkataan 2Dads.

"Yeah.. Ex." Jawab 2Dads lagi.

"Really? Talking about that now?" ucap Bomber kesal.

"Why you mad?" Tanya Charge bingung.

"Oo.. Kalau kamu mau kata ex itu dihapus juga bisa." goda 2Dads.

"In your dream cute boy." Ucap Bomber mencubit pipi 2Dads dan berlalu pergi.

"Where are you going?" Tanya RO menghentikan Bomber.

"Back to work. Why?" Tanya Bomber menarik tangannya yang ditahan RO.

"Well.. Why don't you go back to work to RO.. Look's like you already finished your lunch." ucap XO menyadarkan RO.

"A.. Ye.. Yes ma'am." Ucap RO tergopoh-gopoh pergi dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan XO berlalu pergi ke cabinnya.

"What the.. 'sup with him?" Tanya 2Dads yang juga sudaha selesai dan kembali keposisinya.

"Hey wait! Kau masih berhutang sesuatu padaku." ucap Chefo menghentikan langkah 2Dads.

"Apa?" tanya 2Dads yang tidak ingat punya hutang apapun.

"Buka bajumu." ucap Chefo tiba-tiba.

"What?"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menunjukkan tubuhmu itubersih tanpa luka." ucap Chefo lagi.

"Okay. Fine.. Happy?" tanya 2Dads saat membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Wow.. Mulus seperti pantat bayi." sindir Buffer.

"What?" ucap 2Dads kesal.

"2Dads pakai bajumu!" hardik Bomber.

"Okay.. Relax girl." ucap 2Dads yang memakai bajunya sambil berjalan ke Bridge.

"Kalian berani taruhan berapa?" tanya Chefo tiba-tiba.

"Taruhan?"

"Ya.. Aku berani bertaruh 10 dolar kalau Bomber masih suka 2Dads." ucap Chefo.

"Hmmm.. Nah.. Perasaan seseorang bukan untuk barang taruhan." ucap Spider pergi.

-Bridge-

"Hmm? Bomber kamu kenapa? Wajahmu memerah? Kamu sakit?" tanya Nav menatap Bomber yang baru saja memasuki Bridge.

"Aa.. Tidak.. Aku baru saja dari luar.. Ini karna sinar matahari." jawab Bomber menghindar.

"Dari luar? Bukannya kau baru saja makan siang?" ucap 2Dads bingung.

"Owh.. Seperti seseorang terpesona melihat sesuatu." goda Chefo menahan tawanya.

"Melihat apa?" tanya CO penasaran.

"Well.. Tadi 2Dads.."

"RO!" hardik Bomber.

"Tell me.." ucap CO yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"So 2.."

"Sir.. There's a vessel.." ucap Nav menghentikan pembicaraan singkat itu.

"Hmm.. X.. Let's go take a look." perintah CO.

"Hands to boarding station.. Hands to boarding station.. Hands to boarding station.." ucap XO membuat semuanya bergerak sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing.

"2Dads can you take over my position?"

"Yes sir."

"2Dads have the ship."

"Don't make any joke." Ucap Nav dingin.

"What's the vessel name?" tanya E.T. menatap Nav.

"The Sun." baca Nav.

"WHAT?!" ucap 2Dads mengagetkan seisi bridge.

"What's wrong 2Dads? You know this vessel?" tanya E.T. menatap 2Dads yang berubah serius.

"RHIB 2! Help RHIB 1! Pastikan kalian bersenjata lengkap!" perintah 2Dads kali ini membuat bingung seisi bridge.

"What's wrong 2Dads?" tanya E.T lagi.

"The Sun tidak pernah bergerak sendiri.. Seharusnya ada The Moon." ucap 2Dads memantau lewat terapong.

"The Moon?"

"Hammersley to CO, can you hear me?" ucap 2Dads menghubungi CO.

"Yes, what is it 2Dads? Why you send another RHIB?"

"Sir.. The Sun tidak pernah bergerak sendiri. Seharusnya ada The Moon di dekatnya. Waspadalah sir."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"They're.. Drug smuggler. "

"SIR!"

"Hammersley to CO can you hear me?"

BZZZZZ

"Hammersley to CO can you hear me?"

BZZZZ

**-Skip Time-**

"Well.. That was fun." ucap Charge saat datang ke Bridge.

"Yeah.. Mereka pikir mereka bisa bebas begitu saja." ucap Buffer tertawa.

"Good job 2Dads.. So. How you know about them?" tanya XO menatap 2Dads yang masih memegang kendali kapal.

"Well.. We search them ma'am." bisik 2Dads berharap hanya dia dan XO yang tau pembicaraan itu.

"2Dads.. Good job there.. I'll have the ship."

"Yes sir.. CO have the ship." ucap 2Dadas turun dari kursinya.

"2Dads."

"Yes sir?"

"I think I agree and I'll send 'that' to NAVCOM."

"Thanks sir.." ucap 2Dads memberi hormatnya pada CO dan undur diri.

"Wait! 2Dads!" panggil XO menghentikan langkah 2Dads.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Surat untukmu." ucap XO memberikan sebuah amplop. "NAVCOM mengirimnya khusus."

"?!"

"Wow.. Kau dapat surat dari Princess?!" ucap Charge yang sempat melihat lambang diamplop.

"I'll go to my cabin . Thanks for the letter ma'am." ucap 2Dads langsung berlari pergi.

"WOW.. He's something." ucap Charge diikuti anggukan kepala dari yang lain.

"Hey.. Jangan lupa jaga malam nanti." ucap Bomber yang bersellisih jalan dengan 2Dads.

"Owh.. Okay.." ucap 2Dads yang tidak terlalu mendengarkan Bomber.

"What's wrong with him?" tanya Spider menatap 2Dads.

"Don't know.." jawab Bomber berlalu pergi.

**-Jaga Malam-**

"Soo.. Tadi itu surat apa?" tanya Bomber mengganggu konsentrasi 2Dads yang bertugas mengendalikan kapal menggantikan CO.

"Owh.. Hanya surat biasa." jawab 2Dads sibuk dengan teropongnya.

"Surat biasa? Apa mungkn surat dari seorang putri raja hanyalah surat biasa?" tanya Bomber.

"Owh.. Kamu cemburu? Dengar.. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan putri raja." ucap 2Dads tersenyum.

"What?! Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya penasaran." ucap Bomber kesal kemudian keluar dari bridge.

"Go.. Minta maaf padanya." ucap Buffer melihat 2Dads.

"Okay.. Buffer have the ship." ucap 2Dads berganti posisi.

"Go get her hero." goda Charge.

"Yeah.. It's not like that." ucap 2Dads pergi.

"Hahaha.. Nice on Charge."

"Just don't break anyrules!" ingat Charge.

"He.. Hey.. I'm totally sorry about that.." ucap 2Dads saat menghampiri Bomber.

"Yeah right.. Why you here?! Kamu seharusnya mengendalikan kapal!" ucap Bomber ingat akan posisi yang ditanggung 2Dads.

"Well.. Buffer menanganinya sekarang. Lagipula aku butuh udara segar." ucap 2Dads menutup matanya dan menikmati angina yang berhembus.

"So.. That princess your girlfriend now?" ucap Bomber tiba-tiba.

"Wh.. What? No.. I don't have any girlfriend.." elak 2Dads.

"Liar.. A playboy like you don't have a girlfriend that's totally liar."

"Hey.. I'm not a liar. And… Playboy is my past.. Now I'm not a playboy." ucap 2Dads berbangga diri.

"Yeah right."

"You still mad about that?"

"That what?"

"About that break up." ucap 2Dads kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati angina.

"What?! No!"

"Hmm.."

"Let's not talk about that."

"Well.. Why don't we talk about your next rank there?" tawar 2Dads menunjuk bagian belakang kapal.

"What? You wanna be my 'parent'?"

"Well.. If you want I can help you get Leading Seaman rank." tawar 2Dads.

"Well.. I don't think I need it.. A stupid guy like you can pass so a smart girl like me can pass that easily."

"Owh.. I'm smart to you know! I got a perfect skor there!"

"Owh really..

"You think I'm a liar.. Here.. See this." ucap 2Dads mengeluarkan hpnya dan menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan selembar kertas berangka sempurna.

"Bisa saja itu kertas orang lain."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau itu pintar.. Mana mungkin aku bisa meminjam kertas orang lain. Lagipula baca namanya.. Disitu tertulis LEO KOSOV MEYER bukan?" ucap 2Dads lagi.

"Okay.. Okay.. Smart guy."

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm totally okay. Why you ask?"

"Don't lie."

"…."

"See.. You cry. Now tell me the truth." ucap 2Dads mengusap pelan punggung Bomber.

"…"

"Don't tell me that guy do something bad to you."

"I'm scared.. He said the he'll never let go off me.. He.. He.."

"It's okay.. Try to talk with him again.. I'll help you.."

"Thanks.." Bomber hug 2Dads.

"There there.." ucap 2Dads mengusap pelan kepala Bomber. Berusaha menenangkannya.

**-Morning watch-**

"Bomber.. Hey.. Wake up.."

"Hmm? RO?"

"It's already morning.. You should make a breakfast."

"Owh.. Okay."

"Why you two sleep here anyway?"

"Two?"

"Well.. You and 2Dads."

"Look's like someone break a rules.."

"No we're not! Why don't you shut up and get back to your position Spider?!"

"2Dads! Wake up!" RO mengguncang tubuh 2Dads berharap ia akan sadar.

"Owh.. I'll wake him up.. You guys can go back to your position. Thanks." ucap Bomber mengusir RO dan Spider.

"Yeah.."

"Hey.. 2Dads.. Wake up!" Bomber berusaha membangunkan 2Dads yang masih belum berkutik.

"Ungh… I didn't do something bad.."

"2DADS! WAKE UP!" toa Bomber membuat 2Dads tersentak kaget.

"Aiii… You don't have to scream Bomber."

"Just wake up and get ready to breakfast."

"Okay ma'am." 2Dadspun bangkit dan berlalu pergi ke cabinnya untuk membersikan dirinya.

"Bomber?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why you wearing 2Dads uniform?" tana XO menatap Bomber.

"No I'm not." elak Bomber bingung.

"Did something happened at night watch?" tanya CO saat Bomber menerahkan kopi untuknya.

"No sir."

"Hey Bombey." sapa 2Dads saat memasuki bridge.

"Good morning to you too 2Dads." balas Bomber.

"Have you take a shower this morning?" tanya 2Dads.

"Aku selalu mandi pagi 2Dads!" hardik Bomber.

"Well then.. If you really love my uniform you can have it." ucap 2Dads tersenyum.

"What uniform? This is my uniform."

"No.. That's mine.. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"At night watch your not wearing your uniform.."

"So…"

"Yep.. That's my uniform.. I gave it when we talk that night. Remember?" Bomberpun langsung melihat uniform yang ia gunakan. Memang uniform itu kebesaran untuknya dan bau uniform itu bukan bau parfum yang biasa ia pakai, melainkan bau 2Dads yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Pffftt.." semua orang di bridge mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat tingkat konyol Leading Seaman dan Able Seaman itu.

"So.. You want to keep it or what?"

"Akan aku kembalikan setelah aku cuci." ucap Bomber kembali membagikan kopi kesemua orang di bridge.

"Sir.. A Mayday." ucap RO menghentikan tawa semuanya.

"This's Australian battle ship Hammersley.. What's your position? Over."

BZZZZ

"No respon sir."

"Look's like someone take care that one."

"Sir.. There's a command from NAVCOM. They said we must go to Karamba Island."

"Karamba didepan kita sekarang." ucap Nav.

"Untuk apa kita kesana RO?"

"Helikopter berisikan 2 penumpang dan satu orang pilot jatuh dipulau itu."

"Well.. Let's go there then.."

"But sir."

"I know.. Di pulau itu ada radio aktiv. Oleh karena itu aku hanya akan mengizinkan kalian berada disana selama 2 jam. Tidak kurang tidak lebih." ucap CO memberi perintah.

"Hands to boarding station.. Hands to boarding station.. Hands to boarding station.."

"X.. You have the ship.. I'll join the steam party. Buffer, 2Dads, Bomber. Let's roll."

"Yes sir.."

"Becareful okay. Remember your Leading Seaman." ingat Charge saat 2Dads akan pergi.

"Yes.. Thanks."

"Wow.. You guys look's like father and son." sindir Buffer.

"Well we're best buddy.. We watch each other back." ucap 2Dads.

"We?"

"Yes.. Me, Chefo, Spider, RO, and Charge." jawab 2Dads.

"Wow.. You guys…"

"Come on 2Dads!"

"Coming sir! Save it for later Nav." ucap 2Dads berlari pergi.

**-Island-**

"There!" ucap Bomber saat melihat sebuah helicopter dengan asap mengepul.

"Bomber periksa penumpang! 2Dads siapkan tandu! Buffer follow me. Kita cari beberapa barang bukti." perintah CO.

"Yes sir."

"He's neck broke but he's okay, but we need to get him out from here." ucap Bomber selesai memeriksa penumpang itu.

"Good.. I'll take care of him.. You check the pilot." ucap2Dads

"2Dads.. Careful!"

"I know.. Buffer.. Little help here." ucap 2Dads memanggil Buffer.

"What's that annoying sound?" tanya Buffer yang terganggu dengan suara bising itu.

"Here.. Ini alat pendeteksi tingkat radiasi." ucap 2Dads yang mengambil kotak kuningyang merupakan sumber suara ribut itu.

"No! Come on!"

"Bomber.. Hey!"

"What's wrong?" tanya 2Dads begitu berhasil mengeluarkan penumpang itu.

"NO! Come on!"

"Bomber.. Stop it! He's bleeding so bad.."

"No! We must do something!"

"Bomber! Bomber! He's gone!" ucap CO berusaha menarik Bomber menjauh dari mayat pilot itu.

"Sir.. Let me…"

"Okay.."

"Bomber… Hey.. Listen to me.. It's not your fault okay.. He can't make it even if you can stop the bleed.."

"But.. But.."

"It's okay.. Calm down.."

"It's all my fault.." ucap Bomber memeluk tubuh 2Dads mencari ketenangan.

"Hey.. It's not your fault.. Trust me.. Okay.. Now.. We must help that guy and get out from here fast.. Okay?"

"Okay.. Thanks 2Dads.."

"No problem."

"X.. Get Swain ready.. We on our way back to Hammersley." icap CO menghubungi Hammersley saat mereka telah berada di RHIB.

"Here.."

"Huh? What's that for?"

"Pipimu lecet.. Mungkin karna ranting pohon." ucap Bomber.

"Thanks.."

"That's good thing what you said to Bomber back there." puji Buffer.

"Well.. Aku cukup mengenalnya." jawab 2Dads.

"Tentu.. Kalian pernah pacaran. Lalu menolong Bomber naik ke RHIB.. You're being gentleman now huh.." ucap Buffer lagi.

"No.. This's just me." elak 2Dads.

**-Hammersley-**

"How's he, Swain?" tanya CO yang masuk keruang rawat.

"He's okay sir.. Just need a rest." jawab Swain.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Sir..Calm down.. Don't move to much.. And who's Sarah?"

"She's my partner.."

"Maybe she's still in that island sir." ucap Chefo

"There's only one way to find out.." ucap CO berlalu pergi ke brigde.

"So.. Why we back again?" tanya 2Dads memastikan.

"Ada seorang gadis yang kita lupakan." jawab Buffer.

"Spider, Buffer.. With me.. 2Dads, Bomber.. That way. RO.. You stay at RHIB." perintah X.

"Yes ma'am."

"Remember.. Only 2 hour." ingat X sebelum mereka berpencar.

"Got it ma'am."

"Hey.. If I die.. Will you cry for me?" tana 2Dads tiba-tiba saat mereka tengan sibuk mencari.

"What kind of question's that?" tanya Bomber balik.

"Just asking.. So.. Will you cry?" tanya 2Dads lagi.

"First.. I'll just look and I'll say.. You deserve that.. And I'll walk away like nothing happend." jawab Bomber.

"Shisss… You're the most cruel girl I ever know." ucap 2Dads ngeri mendengar jawaban Bomber.

"Hey! Aku akan menangis apabila laki-laki itu seseorang yang aku cintai dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Got it?!"

"Cruel." ucap 2Dads mencibir.

"You're the most playbot and stupid boy I ever date." ucap Bomber.

"_2Dads.. Do you read me?"_tanya X

"Yes ma'am."

"_We found her.. Get here quick!"_

"Copy that ma'am."

"Let's go."

"HELP!"

"What's that sound?"

"Maybe just your imagination.. After all we must go to X position.. Forget about that stupid sound. Come on!" 2Dads menarik tangan Bomber menjauh.

"So.. Where's RO?" tanya Bomber saat tidak menemukan RO yang seharusnya menjaga RHIB mereka.

"Great.. That stupid the he thinking at leave the RHIB." ucap 2Dads kesal.

"HELP!"

"That voice again.. Come let's take a look." ucap Bomber menarik 2Dads yang membawa tas pengobatan ditanganny.

"Can we stop now?" ucap 2Dads yang kewalahan ditarik-tarik Bomber.

"Ro?! What the hell are you doing?!" ucap Bomber menemukan RO yang tergantung terbalik.

"Hahahahahaha.. Good job braniac!" puji 2Dads tertawa lepas.

"Yeah funny.. No put me down!" perintah RO.

"Got it." ucap 2Dads menghampiri sebuah tali.

"Nonono! DON'T! ARGH! Thanks a lot 2Dads!" ucap RO mengusap lehernya.

"Your very welcome." jawab 2Dads tersenyum puas.

"Come on."

"So. What take you guys so long?" tanya X saat melihat ketiganya mengmapirinya.

"Sorry X.. This braniac RO do something stupid. So we must help him first." jawab 2Dads menyalahkan RO.

"Help me.. I can move my leg.." ucap Sarah merintih kesakitan.

"Bomber?"

"She broke her leg..We must go back to Hammersley." ucap Bomber selesai memeriksa Sarah.

"2Dads tandu." perintah X.

"Got it."

"Now.. Nice and gentel guys.. Don't do any… KYAAAA!"

"BOMBER!"

"Got you!"

"2Dads don't let go."

"I'll never let you go Bomber.."

"I can't.. hold.. it much longer.."

"RO! Help 2Dads!" perintah X.

"Nonononono!"

"2Dads! Bomber!"

"Oh god.." RO yang melihat itu hanya biasa terdiam dan tidak sempat meraih tangan 2Dads.

"Mereka berdua tidak bergerak." ucap Spider panic.

"Calm down boy!" perintah Buffer.

"RO! Spider! Get back to Hammersley with that girl!" perintah X kalut.

"Bu.. But.."

"There's nothing you guys can do here! You better go back to Hammersley and help Sarah! Back up team on their way so get out from here!" ucap Buffer tegas.

"Let's go." ajak RO.

"Ang… What.."

"Bomber?! You okay?!" teriak Buffer.

"Yes.. But.. How.." ucap Bomber bingung.

"Bisakah kamu check keadaan 2Dads?" tanya X.

"2Dads?"

"Yes.."

"Oh no.. 2DADS!" melihat 2Dads yang tidak sadarkan diri Bomberpun menangis, menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu erat.

"Don't panic.." pinta Buffer.

"It's all my fault!" ucap Bomber menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

"_X?"_

"Yes sir.. Bomber baik-baik saja. 2Dads masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar sir." jawab X.

"What's that annoying sound?!" ucap Buffer kesal.

"I don't know." jawab X yang juga mencari asal suara.

"He's need help!" teriak Bomber saat mengecek keadaan 2Dads.

"I'm here." ucap Swain yang datang dengan tas berisi obat-obatan yang lebih lengkap.

"Okay Buffer.. Help me build this thing. Swain help them!" perintah X yang dituruti keduanya.

"Bomber!"

"Swain!"

"Calm down.. Okay.."

"Okay.."

"Angh.."

"2Dads!" Bomber hug 2Dads.

"Hey.. You okay?" tanya 2Dads tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang rapi.

"What the hell did you thinik you're doing?! What if you die?!" hardik Bomber kesal bercampur khawatir, air matanya terus mengalir menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak berhati-hati saat melangkah.

"You know what? I'm to cool to die. Don't cry.." ucap 2Dads tersenyum.

"Good job Bomber.. Here.. I'll send you medic bag."

"Angh…"

"Hey.. Hey.. You okay?"

"No.. My chest hurt so bad.."

"Let me check.…"

"Ow ow ow ow.."

"Bomber!"

"Okay.."

"Hey wait.. What about you?" tanya 2Dads yang dipasangkan tali pengaman.

"I'm okay.. You go first okay.. X.. Good to go!"

"Okay.. PULL!"

"Argh! I… I can't.. It hurt so bad.." rintih 2Dads saat sudah setengah jalan.

"STOP! STOP!"

"Stop!" perintah X saat mendengar teriakan Bomber dari bawah.

"Turunkan dia.. Kita tidak bisa pakai cara ini.. Turunkan dia agar aku bisa memeriksanya lagi."

"Ugh.. "

"2Dads.. Hey.. Hey! Stay with me!"

"Can't breath.."

"2DADS! Come on! Stay with me! No no no! Just focus on me!" pinta Bomber.

"So..rry.."

"He.. He's not breathing… NO!"

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"What's that sound?" tanya Swain kesal.

"Ini alat mengukur radiasi.. Shut up!" ucap Bomber memukul alat itu menghentikan bunyi bising yang ditimbulkannya.

"Bomber! You okay?!"

"Yes but 2Dads not breathing!"

"CPR.." ucap Swain.

"Owh yeah.." Bomber melakukan CPR sesuai standard yang ia pelajari.

"Ah?! Uhuk uhuk.."

"2Dads!"

"Okay you guys! Come on!"

"We good to go now." ucap Bomber kali ini ia naik bersamaan dengan 2Dads.

"Come on guys! pull!"

"NO!" saat akan sampai tiba-tiba tali penarik putus dan menyebabkan keduanya jatuh kedalam air.

"Owh god.. Come on!" ucap XO berlari mendekato danau itu.

"2Dads! Bomber!"

"Bomber! Swain!" panggil XO menemukan Bomber tidak jauh dari bibir danau.

"Uhuk uhuk.."

"You okay?" tanya Swain.

"Yes.. Where's 2Dads?"

"We found him!" jawab Buffer.

"Uhuk.."

"You okay buddy?" tanya Buffer.

"Yes.."

"Okay let's move move!"

"Wait X.. I see someone!" ucap Buffer saat mereka akan menaiki RHIB.

"Wait! He run away!" ucap 2Dads yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejar laki-laki itu.

"2DADS! Come back!"

"_X.. Apa yang terjadi disana?"_tanya CO memantau dari Hammersley.

"Sorry sir.. 2Dads melihat seseorang dan berlari mengejarnya. Dan sesuai moto kita.. Kita tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga kita begitu saja." ucap X.

"Yeah.." jawab CO.

**-Hammersley-**

"So.. What happened there 2Dads?" tanya E.T. saat mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Owh.. That… Ask Bomber.. I've something to do." ucap 2Dads tersenyum.

"And what's that?"

"Can't tell ya.. Where's Sarah?" tanya 2Dads sebelum pergi.

"In her cabin." jawab RO.

"Thanks.."

"Dude! Jangan berlari di lorong atau kau bisa menabrak seseorang dan…" teriak Charge.

"KYAAAA!"

"Melukai seseorang." sambung Charge.

"Bomber.. I'm so sorry.. You okay?"

"NO!" hardik Bomber yang kesal.

"I'm so sorry.. Doble sorry.. Here.. I'll carry you to nurse room so Swain can check you." ucap 2Dads menggendong Bomber bridal style.

"2.. 2Dads! Put me down!" ucap Bomber yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Wow.. What happend here?" tanya Swain melihat 2Dads yang mendobrak masuk.

"Help me Swain.. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Coba periksa dia.. Nanti aku kembali lagi." ucap 2Dads kemudian berlari pergi.

"Well Bomber.."

"I don't know.. Dia tiba-tiba saja menggendongku kesini." ucap Bomber membela diri.

"Well.. Untuk jaga-jaga kita lakukan pemeriksaan singkat." ucap Swain mengambil stetoskopnya.

**-Sarah Cabin-**

"Sarah.."

"Owh hey Leo." sapa Sarah tersenyum.

"Here.. Aku menemukannya dipulau itu. Aku rasa ini milik kakekmu." ucap 2Dads memberikan dog tag ada Sarah.

"So.. You found him?"

"Yes.. Tapi tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.."

"Hm…"

"Kamu bisa mengambil tengkoraknya setiba nanti. A.. Maksudku jasadnya." ucap 2Dads memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Hahahaha.. You're so funny.. Thanks Leo." hug 2Dads.

"Your welcome." jawab 2Dads balik memeluk Sarah.

"Here.. I want you to have this.." ucap Sarah memberikan sebuah jam tangan.

"Wow.. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

"Terimalah.. Ini hadiah pertemanan kita." ucap Sarah memakaikan jam tangan itu dan melepas jam tangan NAVY yang dipakai 2Dads.

"Thanks.. Akan aku jaga." ucap 2Dads menerima jam tangan NAVY yang dibuka Sarah dan memandang jam tangan barunya.

"Hmm.. Thanks.."

"Well.. I've to go.. Tadi aku menabrak Bomber.. Aku harus melihat keadaannya dulu." ucap 2Dads pamit.

"Okay.." sebelum 2Dads keluar, Sarah mencium pipi 2Dads membuat 2Dads terdiam. "Go!"

"Owh yeah.."

"Playboy." ucap Chefo menatap 2Dads.

"What the.. Whatever." ucap 2Dads gak mau ambil pusing segera pergi keruang rawat.

"Hahahaha… Playboy!" tawa Chefo.

"So.. How's she?" tanya 2Dads menatap Swain.

"Just ask her okay.. Aku hars melakukan tugasku." ucap Swain berlalu pergi.

"You okay?"

"No.." jawab Bomber menunduk.

"Oh god.. I'm so sorry.. Ugh! Why I'm so stupid!" ucap 2Dads kesal.

"2Dads.."

"Bomber look.. I'll do anything for you.. anything!" ucap 2Dads menggenggam tangan Bomber.

"Anything?"

"Yes.."

"Then.. Promise me that you'll never put your self in danger and you'll always be on my side."

"Okay.. That's easy.." jawab 2Dads menautkan kelingkingnya dikelingking Bomber.

"Okay.. That's a promise.. And 2Dads.."

"Yes?"

"I'm not broke or anything.. I'm just want to give you something that you'll never forget if you run in Hammersley alley so you'll never run at alley again." ucap Bomber menjulurkan lidahnya.

"What… You trape me!"

"Yes.. But you promise me okay.."

"Okay.. Hey.. If you love me just say okay.. I'm open." ucap 2Dads tertawa.

"Wha… What?!"

"Well.. Bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu hanya akan menangisi laki-laki yang kamu cintai dari dasar hatimu. Well.. You know.. Back there you cry for me.." Bomber yang mendengar itu mukanya langsung berubah semerah tomat busuk.

"Wh.. What.."

"Hahahaha.. Swain menceritakan semanya." ucap 2Dads berlalu pergi.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are.."

"IN YOUR DREAM!" hardik Bomber mengelak

"Bomber! Don't move!" ucap 2Dads menatap Bomber serius.

"What?"

"There's a spider at your soulder." ucap 2Dads mendekati Bomber.

"Wh.. Ambil! Kyaaa!"

"Here." 2Dadspun merangkul Bomber membuat Bomber bingung.

"2.. 2Dads?!"

"2Dads away!" ucap 2Dads berpose layaknya super hero.

"Dewasalah!" ucap Bomber yang kemudian tertawa juga melihat tingkah laki-laki itu.

TBC


End file.
